Bright Rain
by SakuraShimizu
Summary: Solo a ella se le ocurría salir de copas cuando habían anunciado lluvias y tormentas. Vaya su sorpresa cuando su coche no arranca, y un apuesto pelinegro se ofrece a llevarla a su casa. Cerró los ojos como acto reflejo y algo rozó sus labios. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta los labios del moreno besaban suavemente los suyos, pidiendo la entrada a su boca.


Su respiración era errática, y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho. El vaho que escapaba de su boca se desdibujaba bajo la lluvia torrencial que estaba cayendo. Por fin llegó al coche y entró en el ansiado calor de su interior.

- Maldita Ino - susurró. Solo a ella se le ocurría salir de copas cuando habían anunciado lluvias y tormentas. No era como si no se lo hubiera pasado bien. Hacía tiempo que deseaba salir a beber y olvidarse de la agotadora rutina del trabajo en el hospital. Amaba su trabajo, sí, pero últimamente todo eran documentos que rellenar y carpetas que se apilaban una tras otra encima de su escritorio.

Su pelo rosado goteaba sobre su camiseta negra. Caía dulcemente en cascada por su pecho y su espalda. No, no era su color natural, pero qué importaba. Adoraba su cabello rosado y la forma en que contrastaba con sus ojos de jade. Dejando a un lado sus cavilaciones, metió la llave en la ranura y arrancó su coche. Su sorpresa fue que éste no arrancaba.

- Oh, vamos - maldijo.

Desde luego, aquel no era su día.

Intentó arrancar nuevamente, para que las quejas de su coche comenzaran de nuevo. Nada, no había forma, por más que lo intentase no arrancaba.

- ¡Joder! Maldito coche del carajo, me tenías que hacer esto ahora - vociferó.

Cada vez llovía más y más fuerte. Estaba estacionada en un párking, y no había más gente alrededor. Nadie que pudiera ayudarla.

Trató de hacer funcionar aquel trasto una vez más, sin éxito.

De pronto, el claxón de un vehículo la hizo saltar del asiento. Bajó la ventanilla para ver un monovolumen con los cristales tintados. El dueño del coche bajó a su vez la ventanilla y sonrió socarronamente.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - inquirió con una de esas miradas que congelan el aliento.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke era un compañero de la infancia al que no veía desde que había acabado la carrera. Sabía que él había estudiado Empresariales, y que era un magnate de los negocios en su empresa Uchiha Enterprises. Habían sido buenos amigos durante toda su vida, y ella, hechizada por su encanto, se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

Al contrario que las otras chicas que solo gritaban ante su físico de dios griego, ella veía otras cosas en él. Bajo esa capa de hielo que mostraba tras un semblante serio y sonrisa arrogante se escondía alguien sensible, herido por haber perdido a su familia tras un trágico incendio, en el que solo sobrevivieron él y su hermano.

Desde luego, había tenido una infancia dura, y tenía motivos para ocultar su verdadero ser tras una máscara gélida. A pesar de ello, Sakura sabía que él podía ser dulce como la miel, sensible y atento, carismático, encantador... Había soñado tantas veces con ser ella quien descubriera todos sus secretos que había perdido la cuenta.

No se quedó estancada por su amor incondicional hacia él, había tenido una relación infructuosa con Neji Hyuuga, sin embargo, nadie le pudo hacer olvidar la sombra de su amor hacia Sasuke.

- Sakura - mencionó él con su voz grave.

Sin duda otro de los factores para llevar a cualquier chica a la perfección era que una voz grave y ronca como la de él te susurrase al oído.

- Bueno, como has podido comprobar el coche no me arranca - explicó ella avergonzada.

- Te llevo a casa - afirmó él sin esperar un no por respuesta.

- Si podrías hacerme el favor, te lo agradecería - contestó ella.

- Ven, sube.

Sakura puso las manos sobre su cabeza a modo de paraguas y subió al monovolumen del moreno. Su piel nívea estaba empapada, y su camiseta marcaba su silueta. Subió al coche y preguntó con voz trémula si no le importaba que le mojase el asiento. Sasuke negó con la cabeza y le ofreció una chaqueta.

- Tu cabello huele a manzanas - puntualizó el chico - Siempre había pensado que olería a cerezas, por el color rosáceo. Sakura se ruborizó abruptamente y se tocó el pelo con timidez.

- Gracias por llevarme - susurró ella.

- Hmp.

Sin poder evitarlo, empezó a imaginar todo tipo de situaciones con el amor de su vida. Situaciones en las que él la abrazaba para hacerla entrar en calor, o incluso la besaba con suavidad.

- Tan inmersa en tu pensamiento que no te has dado cuenta de que ya hemos llegado - dijo él con una de sus sonrisas ladeadas.

- O-oh, lo siento - musitó. Sakura fue a bajarse del coche cuando la mano de él la detuvo.

- Ve a la parte trasera... - susurró el chico con la voz más ronca que nunca.

Ella, entre medio asustada y complacida, obedeció y se trasladó con cuidado a los asientos de detrás, justo para sentarse y quedar acorralada entre los brazos del Uchiha. Cerró los ojos como acto reflejo y algo rozó sus labios.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta los labios del moreno besaban suavemente los suyos, pidiendo la entrada a su boca con la lengua. Sakura, ni tan puritana ni tan corta, abrió los labios con avidez y dejó paso a Sasuke, su adorado Sasuke.

Sus lenguas bailaron al mismo compás hasta que se quedaron sin aliento. Sakura suspiró y se tocó los labios para comprobar si estaba soñando. - No es un sueño - contestó él leyendo su pensamiento.

- Sasuke-kun...

- Sin el kun, por favor - susurró en su oído.

- Sasuke...

- Sakura...

El moreno la tomó de la barbilla y volvió a besarla con suavidad, como nunca había besado a una chica.

Nunca se había interesado por una chica como la pelirrosa, siempre tan callada, siempre tan inmersa en su mundo. Adoraba el modo en el que se mordía los labios, pensativa. O cuando nerviosa enredaba su cabello rosado en su dedo índice. Si había una palabra para describir sus sentimientos hacia ella, sin duda era aquella que nunca había empleado.

Había estado con chicas, por supuesto, pero ninguna de ellas había despertado en él la curiosidad, el anhelo que sentía por Sakura, su compañera de la infancia. La tenaz e incansable Sakura, a la vez tan fuerte y tan frágil, tan dulce y tan ingenua. Tan fría y tan caliente. Y ahora por fin cumpliría su sueño. Quería empezar de nuevo, borrar su pasado, iluminar sus insondables noches oscuras con la luna que ella le ofrecía.

Nunca había amado tanto a alguien, nunca había suspirado por nadie, nunca había soñado tanto como por ella, su princesa de ojos de jade.

Aquellos ojos que lo volvían loco, que le hacían perder el rumbo y la razón.

Sakura, de vital impulsividad, de serenas palabras tenía la llave de su corazón acorazado por un muro de hielo.

Ella sabía lo que él escondía, sabía como atormentar sus noches con delirios de sus labios. Sabía como volverlo completamente loco por ella.

Sensible y melancólica hasta la médula, amaba las artes y todo aquello que naciese de la creatividad. Le encantaba la lluvia, la bruma bajar por las pendientes de las montañas. Amaba el sonido del agua y el verdor de la hierba. El olor de la tierra húmeda y el canto de los pájaros.

Se reflejaba en su espejo del alma y en un libro que aún continúa escribiendo.

La literatura era su pasión y la soledad su debilidad. Se escudaba de su timidez escribiendo relatos sobre la princesa lunática que late en cálidos flujos de su corazón.

La melodía desaforada y notas desordenadas de su vida eran un caos sistematizado, una partitura inconclusa. Sakura era de una serena ingenuidad y vital impulsividad, quizás dada a la susceptibilidad y la auto-indulgencia.

Sakura era ella, princesa ecléctica y dama de su fortaleza silenciosa, emperatriz de los delirios y la ilusión.

Sasuke era un caballero errante, un príncipe sin espada ni armadura.

Él era como el agua que discurre por un río, siempre reflejando vivos colores. Era una caja de sorpresas, un dulce aroma en la mañana.

El alba y el anochecer. Sasuke era la luna de Sakura, iluminaba su camino cuando ella caía. Sasuke era el piano de las sinfonías armoniosas de Sakura.  
>Él era vital y atento al más mínimo de los detalles, era cordial, un caballero de maneras ya perdidas.<p>

Sasuke era la vida que fluía por las venas de Sakura.  
>Amante de la naturaleza y de los gatos disfrutaba dando largos paseos al atardecer. Sasuke, misterioso y encantador, sabía cómo alcanzar el corazón de la más bella de las princesas.<p>

Él, melodía y preludio a una gran canción, era algo despistado y amaba con locura a Sakura, que correspondía su amor impaciente con dulzura y serenidad.

Sasuke era el príncipe de la niebla, siempre lleno de caminos nuevos por descubrir, cubriendo la más hermosa de las plantas. Escondía un mundo en su insondable y abisal mirada.

Un mundo que Sakura quería descubrir.

Sasuke era lo inédito, todo aquello que despertaba la curiosidad de Sakura.

Sasuke era la luz y la sombra, el fuego y el hielo.

Era la calidez que la despertaba por las mañanas, la gélida calma que serenaba los humores cambiantes de Sakura.

Sasuke envainaba su espada y blandía suaves y dulces palabras. Se amaban con locura, y cada uno era inconsciente de ello.

- Sasuke... Siempre te he amado, ¿sabes? No me importa si no me correspondes, si te burlas de mis sentimientos o si juegas con mi corazón, es un amor latente y ansioso de ti que no conoce límites, que va más allá de la razón...  
>- Te amo, Sakura. Y es la primera vez que digo esto, la primera vez que siento algo así.<br>Sabía que sus vidas habían cambiado para siempre, que nunca más les asustaría la oscuridad con la luz del otro.

No se imaginaban que un año más tarde la vida les brindaría una preciosa niña llamada Sarada, Sarada Uchiha.


End file.
